Fortune Cookies
by Rizy Fujoshishi
Summary: One Shoot. TaoRis. No summary :33


IDisclaimer : Cast yang saya bawa di sini milik Tuhan YME. Dan Fanfic murni ini punya saya.

Genre : Romance (maybe) Drama (maybe)

Lenght : One Shoot

Note : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu AKB48 Koisuru Fortune Cookies.

.

~~~ HAPPY READING ~~~

Pagi yang sangat dingin. Angin berhembus menerpa dedaunan di lapangan sekolah. Dia ...  
Aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaan ku padanya.

Nama ku Huang Zi Tao, dia namja yang ku sukai Wu Yi Fan. Aku melihat dipojok lapangan basket, banyak yeoja-yeoja yang berjejeran, aku tahu pasti ... Mereka menyemangati Yi Fan gege pastinya.

Aku takut menyatakan cintaku padanya. Bukan karena apa, ia dingin dengan siapapun kecuali teman terdekatnya seperti ChanYeol, Kai, Suho, Sehun, dan yang lainnya. Juga karena banyak namja-namja atau yeoja-yeoja yang manis atau cantik. Mereka lebih pantas dari pada aku.

"Hhh~" aku menghembuskan nafas ku.

"Kau melihati Kris Hyung lagi kan?" Baekhyun ge sahabatku tahu saja yang aku fikirkan. Saat ini aku dan Baekhyun ge duduk di bangku taman sekolah.

"Coba kau ungkapkan perasaan mu Tao~"

"Tidak aku takut .."

"Takut apa eoh?" Aku tahu yang apa dia katakan nanti pada ku Baekkie~

"Kau lihat aku tidak seterkenal dia~" aku menunduk.

"Untuk apa harus terkenal heum?"

"T-tapi ..."

"Hey ... coba saja Tao~ tidak akan buruk~ Jangan menyerah! Bisa saja nanti ada keajaiban untuk mu eoh!" Baekhyun ge menyemangati ku.

"Hmm..."

"Cobalah ... pasti kau akan lega!"

"Tidak Baekkie~"

"Tsk ... terserahlah, kajja kita keCafe dekat sekolah~" Baekhyun ge menarik tangan ku.

"Hahaha ... baiklah"

=== At Cafe ===

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Tidak, kau saja yang pesan"

"Tsk ... kau itu. Terserahlah ... tunggu disini kalau begitu"

"Ne~ aku bukan anak kecil lagi Baekkie~"

* Few Minutes *

"Tao-ie~"

"Ah ... Baekkie. Kau pesan apa?" Baekhyun ge pun duduk dibangku.

"Hmm ... cuma coklat panas. Kau tahu anginnya berhembus kuat, sampai tubuh ku menggigil" aku terkekeh kecil.

"Yya~ memang, kau tahu sebentar lagi musim dingin~ Kau tahu aku ingin sekali melihat Bunga Sakura di Jepang pada musim semi nanti" dari kecil aku sangat ingin sekali melihat Sakura yang gugur atau mekar. Ingiiiin sekali~

"Kau tahu cukup indah Tao~"

"Kau pernah kesana?" Tanya ku sambil membinarkan mata.

"Ne, pada waktu aku masih berumur 13 tahun. Lihatlah aku mengabadikan fotonya" Baekhyun ge mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Wah ... indah sekali. Kau pandai memotret Baekkie~!"

"Ah ... itu biasa~" Baekhyun ge pun bersemu merah.

"Psst ... Tao~"

"Waeyo?" Aku mendekat kearah namja bermaga Byun ini.

"Lihatlah kearah belakang" Baekhyun ge memundurkan wajahnya. Aku pun menengok ke belakang.

DEG

Itu Yi Fan gege dan teman-temannya.  
"B-baek kita pindah tempat s-saja" aku menggenggam tangan Baekhyun ge kuat.

"Tsk ... kenapa? Dia kan tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai nya" Baekhyun ge memutar bola matanya.

"Kau benar" aku melepaskan genggamanku.

"Aku takut dia bukan Gay Baekkie~" aku menunduk.

"Hmm... ku dengar dia mereka Gay Tao" kata Baekhyun ge dengan berbisik.

"Mereka? Siapa saja?" Aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Kris hyung dan kawan-kawannya" Baekhyun ge menaik naikkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak percaya" aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tsk ... terserahlah" Alunan lagu dari Cafe begitu indah dari AKB48 Boku No Sakura. Bunga Sakura Ku. Ah... pas sekali dengan keinginanku.

"Eh ... mau kemana Baekkie ge?"

"Aku ingin request lagu" Baekhyun ge tersenyum.

"Issh ... tidak sopan" alunan lagu dari AKB48 pun teralun lagi tapi bukan Boku Na Sakura. Fortune Cookies! Yya~ lagunya cukup bagus. Tapi...~ kenapa hanya instan?

' Meskipun aku menyukaimu.  
Kau sama sekali tak tertarik padaku.  
Aku merasa siap jika nantinya aku patah hati. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! '

Baekkie ge?! Ia bernyanyi dengan mentranslatekan di bahasa korea. Ia mengajakku berdiri.

"Kau akan lega dengan menyanyikan dan menarikan lagu ini Tao-ie~" ia berbisik di telingaku.

' Jika kulihat disekelilingku.  
Aku lihat banyak gadis-gadis yang cantik.  
Kau takkan tertarik pada bunga biasa.  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! '

Aku hanya diam seperti orang linglung.

' Musik yang terlantunkan di cafetaria.  
Aku pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama.  
Tanpa disadari aku terbawa oleh iramanya.  
Dan mulai mengerakkan ujung kaki ini.  
Perasaanku kini tak dapat terhentikan '

Aku pun menikmati lagu ini. Lagunya sama dengan perasaan ku. Aku pun tersenyum. Para pengunjung Cafe menatap ku, Baekkie ge, dan salah satu pelayan bername tag Do Kyungsoo. Ia ikut bernyanyi.

' Come on, come on, come on, come on baby. Ramallah diriku '

Hana ... dul ... set ... net ... kajja Tao!

' Kue keberuntungan jatuh cinta.  
Masa depanku tidaklah seburuk itu.  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Perlihatkanlah senyum jika ingin mendapatkan keberuntungan '

Akupun menggerakkan badanku seperti Baekhyun ge dan Namja yang disamping Baeikkie ge.

' Kue keberuntungan dari hati.  
Berikanlah aku keberuntungan di hari ini.  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Kehidupanku tidaklah terasa sia-sia.  
Keajaiban yang tidak terduga akan terjadi.  
Kupercaya suatu saat kita saling jatuh cinta '

Kai, Chanyeol, dan Suho sahabat Yi Fan gege mengikuti ku, Kyungie ge dan Baekkie ge. Aku pun tersenyum bangga.

' Aku ingin mengakui perasaanku padamu.  
Tapi aku tak percaya diri.  
Karena aku sudah membayangkan reaksi mu.  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! '

Ya ... benar aku ingin sekali mengakui perasaan ku pada mu ge ... Tapi aku tahu kau akan menolakku. Aku terus mengikuti gerakan demi gerakan yang di lantunkan oleh Kyungie dan Baekkie gege.

' Kata anak laki-laki.  
Gadis yang berkepribadian baik itu bagus.  
Dan yang selalu menjadi juara 1 di kontes  
popularitas adalah gadis yang cantik '

Aku takut kau menolakku karena aku aneh ... Aku Gay, dan pastinya ... aku tahu kau bukan gay. Aku membiarkan keringatku menetes.

' Please! Please! Please! Oh baby!  
Lihatlah aku juga! '

Jebal ... aku mohon kau melihatku. Aku tidak terlalu terkenal disekolah ini. Pastinya kau tidak akan mau mengurusi bocah yang biasa ini.

' Kue keberuntungan dari hatiku.  
Ayo mencoba dan bebaskanlah.  
Hey!Hey!Hey!  
Bahkan tuhan pun tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.  
Kue keberuntungan dari airmata.  
Tak perlu berfikiran negatif.  
Hey!Hey!Hey!  
Dunia ini dipenuhi dengan cinta.  
Kau akan lupa tentang kesedihan.  
Kurasa besok angin akan bertiup kencang. '

Tuhan ... bantulah aku dekat dengan Wu Fan gege. Air mata membendung dipelupuk mata ku.

' Come on, come on, come on, come on baby. ramallah diriku '

Sehun hanya bertepuk tangan untuk kami. Dan Yi Fan gege, ia hanya berdiri dan menatap kami. Aku pun meneruskan gerakan ku. Aku sedikit lega… benar kata Baekkie gege… lagu ini membuatku merasa lebih baik.

' Kue keberuntungan jatuh cinta.  
Masa depanku tidaklah seburuk itu.  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Perlihatkanlah senyum jika ingin mendapatkan keberuntungan'

Benar ... walaupun aku tidak mendapatkan hati Yi Fan gege aku harus tetap tersenyum.

' Kue keberuntungan dari hati.  
Berikanlah aku keberuntungan di hari ini.  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Kehidupanku tidaklah terasa sia-sia.  
Keajaiban yang tidak terduga akan terjadi.  
Kupercaya suatu saat kita saling jatuh cinta '

Aku sangat berharap keajaiban kan datang. Tuhan … tolong turunkan malaikat cinta untukku. Satukanlah aku dan Yi Fan gege. Sangat berharap …

Tepuk tangan menggema. Kami membungkukkan badan hormat. Baekkie ge memberi jempol kearah ku. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Whooh ... kalian keren!"Baekkie ge menepuk pundakku.

"Hey..." Kai, ChanYeol, dan Suho hyung mendekati kami

"Kalian kereenn!" teriak mereka bersamaan

"Hahaha ... kalian juga" ucap ku, Baekkie, dan Kyungie ge bersamaan.

"Kajja bergabung dengan kami" ajak ChanYeol.

"Gomawo~" Kami pun duduk di bangku.

DEG.

Kris ge menatapku. Kyungie dekat Kai, Baekkie dekat Chanyeol. Aku ... ommona… aku ditengah-tengah Kris ge dan Baekkie. Baekkie ge pun menarikku.

"Hmm ... mian, aku harus kembali bekerja" pamit Kyungie ge.

"Sudahlah disini saja Chagi~" Kai menarik Kyungie ge.

"Kalian …?!" Ucap kami bersamaan kecuali aku dan Yi Fan ge.

"Hehehe... iya~ lima hari yang lalu" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya.

Puk ...

"Kau tidak bilang-bilang eoh kalau kau punya namjachingu?" Sehun memukul kepala Kai.

"Yya! Bocah tidak sopan!" Kai mengusap kepalanya.

"T-tapi ... aku takut dimarahi Kkamjongie~" Kyungie berdiri.

"Yya... dasar bocah . Biarkan dia bekerja!" Omel Suho hyung. Aku pun terkekeh.

"Hufff ... baiklah~ kyungie~ nanti kau akan ku jemput" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya dan melambaikan tangan kearah Kyungie ge.

"Tsk ... jangan sok imut" ChanYeol memukul kepala Kai.

"Oh... ya ngomong-ngomong kalian kelas apa?" Sehun memulai percakapan.

"Aku Byun Bakehyun. Kelas Seni di Seni Suara" Baekkie ge menjawab.

"A-aku Huang Zi Tao. Kelas Seni di Seni Dance" Aku gugup. Dari tadi Yi Fan gege diam saja.

"Eoh? Kita sekelas Tao-ie?" Tanya Kai.

"Ne"

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Karena kau tidak terlalu memperhatikan suasana kelas"

"Hehehee…" Kai terkekeh.

"Begitulah ... kita memang tidak pernah memperdulikan sekitar" jelas Sehun.

KRIING ...

"Ah bel masuk ... kami permisi dulu annyeong" aku berpamitan lalu menarik tangan Baekkie ge cepat.

"Ah ne Tao"

=KrisTao=KrisTao=KrisTao=KrisTao=

"Yya!" Aku melepas cengkramanku pada lengan Baekkie ge.

"Gege~"

"Yya! Itu kesempatan baik untuk mendekati Kris Hyung tapi kenapa kau malah kabur eoh?"

"Sudahlah ge~"

"Issh .. terserahlah" Baekkie ge meninggalkanku. Dia banyak sekali mengucapkan 'Terserahlah' kepadaku.

"Aku sendirian~"

.

Aku membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambutku. Terasa tenang jika bertemu dengan angin, meskipun angin hari ini lebih dingin.

"Hhh~" aku menghela nafas berat.

"Tenangnya~" aku akan tenang jika diatap sekolah. Ini tempat ku menenangkan diri jika aku bersedih.

KRIET ...

Aku membuka mataku lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Lanjutkan aktivitasmu, aku tidak akan mengganggu" Yi Fan ge! Dia juga membolos eoh?

"Kau membolos" aku kembali menutup mataku dan membiarkan angin menerpa ku.

"Ya~ how about you~?" Yi Fan ge tanpan jika tidur, hihhihihi ... aku terkikik didalam hati.

"Ne, aku juga membolos"

"Ku fikir kau anak yang baik"

"Aku anak baik!"

"Terserahlah bocah panda"

"Kemarilah" Yi Fan ge menepuk-nepuk bangku yang kosong disebelahnya.

"A-apa" aku bersemu merah. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Kemarilah bodoh" aku pun duduk dengan gemetar disebelah Yi Fan ge.

"Hey ku dengar kau menyukai ku ne?" Ommona Yi Fan ge mendorongku di pojok tembok.

"T-tidak" aku melihat kearah lain. Aku tidak berani melihat mata Yi Fan ge.

"Jinjayo?"

"N-ne" Yi Fan ge mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Dan berbisik …

"Sayang sekali padahal aku menyukaimu" bisiknya. APA?! Aku melotot.

"Mwoya?!" Yi Fan berdiri dan membelakangiku.

"Aku menyukai mu pada waktu hari itu.."

- Flash Back -

=KRIS P.O.V=

"Yo ... Kris kau mau membolos lagi" Suho menepuk pundak ku.

"Yea…"

"Baiklah, kami tinggal dulu Bye Hyung~"

"Yayaya ... cepat pergi sana" aku membelakangi mereka.

"Tsk ... sahabat macam apa itu eoh? Tidak mau mengajak ku supaya tidak membolos" aku berharap mereka berbalik dan mengajakku kekelas dan tidak membolos. Tapi nihil, mereka tidak kembali. Aku berjalan kearah atap sekolah.

Kriet..

Ada orang. Ia tidur. Aku mendekat kearahnya.

DEG.

Manis. Siapa namanya? Aku melihat name tag nya. Huang Zi Tao, dari China juga eoh? Aku menatapnya, Tao... lihatlah seperti bayi yang tertidur. Aku mendekat kan wajah ku...

CUP.

Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan Kris! Kau menciumnya! Akuy berdiri dan meninggalkannya.

Brak..

Aku membanting pintu keluar keras. Kenapa jantung ini berdetak keras?

=== Flash Back End ===

- Still Tao P.O.V -

"Aaaaaa!" Aku berlari-lari seperti orang gila.

"Yya!"

GREB..

Yi Fan ge menarik tangan ku dan memeluk ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

"Bibirku tidak suci lagi" aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Hahah... aniya, aku hanya mencium dahi mu Baby~" Pipi ku memanas.

"Hahahah...~ kau mau menjadi namja chinguku?" Mwoya!?

"Ne aku mau~"

"Tapi ... mianhae~"

"Untuk apa" Kris ge mengekatkan wajahnya.

"Bibirmu tidak suci lagi"

CUP.

Yi Fan ge mencium bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Gomawo Fortune Cookies~ ah ya... juga Gomawo Tuhan... juga... Baekkie ge yang selalu membantu ku. Jeongmal Gomawo Semuanya!

END.

Ini cerita agak gak nyambung :33  
ini cerita muncul di otak karena aq lagi suka sama lagu ini weh weh xD  
Mind To Rivew?


End file.
